


Puce

by holy_roller_novocaine



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest, drabble-ish, err... spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_roller_novocaine/pseuds/holy_roller_novocaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great monster in her chest, this great monster called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puce

Blue, a very reflection of her own.

His eyes are wide and guileless.

Something in her chest blooms and blossoms, then aches, a sharp cutting pain.

This monster that yawns wide and threatens to swallow her whole.

That is what Lucille identifies this as.

Love.

A love worth killing for.

Those blue eyes widen and contract. Dilation, a sign of impending coitus.

Lucile smiles and bends to kiss him.

Behind them the door creaks open, and a sharp gasp cuts through the tangible tension.

Thomas’ eyes widen in panic, and he looks beyond, an expression of fear etched upon his face.

Lucille frowns, this will not do.

It’s mother.

She looks over her shoulder to see the astonished/disgusted/shocked/revolted… so many emotions, so many expressions.  

The monster within her chest aches, and cuts sharply.

Here is the presence of a hindrance, a blockade that will stand in the presence of this great love her and her brother share.

This will not do.

Lucille smiles, there is a simple decision for this.

Ideas sprout from her head, tangle and formulate, she grasps onto one before it becomes intangible.  

It is the first resolve, but certainly not the last.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the movie, needed to write something. Will probably write more for this fandom, but I have work in 8 hours. This movie gutted me... gahhhhhh!


End file.
